


A whole new present

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn





	A whole new present

Outside, the war was at its worst. Inside, Logan was the one to volunteer in order to go back in the past and change it to save everyone. It made sense since he was immortal. There was no time to waste, the enemy was strong and it seemed that nothing could put them down. Stupid humans and their machines. Activating your communication, you jumped to the side avoiding another dose of your powers. The bastards were copying everyone’s abilities to win. “ Okay, I’m getting tired of this shit. Rogue, Kitty, how far from me are you ? ” you asked. “ Not much, we’re comin’ your way ” answered the girls.

Fighting was pointless, mutants were failing miserably at defending themselves and too many had died already. When Kitty appeared, you ran to her side. “ Rogue I’m gonna need you to steal Kitty’s powers and get the three of us inside. You think you can do that ? ” you asked. The once shy and self-conscious Rogue had grown up into a beautiful and confident woman. Of course I can, have you met me ? “ she answered. She put her hand on Kitty’s back and grabbed your arms then proceeded to walk the three of you through the wall. Once inside, you shook yourself a little ” I’m never doing that again, that’s so weird “ ” [Y/N] ? You hurt ? “ asked Logan’s voice behind you. You turned around and made your way towards him, Charles and Magneto. ” No. We’re losing too many people, tell me you’ve got a plan because either way there won’t be much survivors. “ your voice was desperate. ” We do have an idea that might work “ admitted Charles with compassion in his eyes. He was as worried as everyone else.

” Good, then do it. We don’t have time to lose. I don’t even know is my sister’s still alive “ ” I’m not sure… “ said Rogue with a little voice. ” Don’t ya worry bub, I said I’d do it and I will. Just don’t mess with my head too much will ya ? “ answered Logan putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. ” What do you mean ? “ you raised an eyebrow. ” I’m the idea, bub. I’m going back into the past, saving your pretty ass and one of this fairy tale ending that I hate happens “ he answered, a cigare between his lips. ” Okay, that can work. I’ll help Rogue, she’ll need energy and that I can give. “ you nodded. Everything moved quickly after that. You tried to keep your focus on Logan but the sounds of the machines and the cries of the other mutants outside couldn’t be ignored.

The Wolverine was lying down, ready to save the day. ” Okay, everything and everyone is ready so we’re just waiting for your go, Logan “ you said. ” Don’t I get a good-luck kiss ? I’m gonna save the world there, it might help a little “ he asked. ” Darling, you’ll get a good-luck kiss and much more than that if you come back alive and a hero, that I promise “ You winked at him. ” Okay, I’m ready to go ! “ he said hurriedly to Rogue which made you laugh. Logan would never change, and that was one the many reason why you loved him so dearly.

♦

It took Logan a few days to accustom to the new present but eventually, having Jean around again and everyone else didn’t feel that bad. What was unusual though, was for you and your twin sister to be M.I.A. He was wondering where you were while watching the students playing volleyball in the courtyard. ” _Worry not, Logan. [Y/N] has been away for a year now but she is well. In fact, I do believe she’s on her way back. But don’t rush, she can’t read your memory and know the truth. In this reality, the two of you are not what we would call close_ “ said Charles’ voice in his mind. Just then, he heard the roar of a bike entering the park of the mansion. Knowing Scott had one, he didn’t really pay attention to it.

That was until he heard someone shout, ” Guys it’s [Y/N], she’s back ! “ Curious and wanting to see your face after everything he’s been through, he made his way to the entrance. He didn’t recognize you at first because you had changed your haircut. Your long and wavy [H/C] were now stopping at your clavicle. You put your helmet on your vehicle and walked right into the mansion. Everyone cheered, happy to see you back.” Alright guys, I’m glad to be back but I’m tired. I spent a long time on the road and I could really use the sleep. We’ll catch up later, promise. “ you said after your tenth hug. You were about to walk past Charles and Logan when Professor X grabbed your wrist. You looked at him and he gave you a worried look.” _How are you [Y/N] ?_ “ he asked in your mind. You put your hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. ” Do not worry, Charles, I’m okay “ And with those words, you walked away, heading to the bedroom that has been yours for years and remained the same even after you were gone.

As you got further, Logan’s voice echoed through the hall ” Not even stopping to say hi ? Rude, bub. And where’s that twin of yours ? “ You stopped dead in your tracks and clenched your fist. ” I’ll make this clear so you won’t get confused, Howlett. If you ever talk to me for anything else than a class or a mission, I’ll rip you open and I’ll start over once you’ve healed “ Speechless, Wolverine watched you leave. Logan knew that your relation had never started with kindness nor affection but never had he heard you being so harsh with him. He was used to you being annoyed, exhausted or pissed by him but not furious like that. What did he do in this life to make you like that ?

” Her words are harsh but she’s not as bitter as she was before she left “ said Charles from the doors of the corridor. ” Yeah ? Well I’m happy I wasn’t there at that time “ ” Actually, Logan. You were there, well the other you, and you are the reason her sister’s not here and the reason she left in the first place. “ Logan turned his head towards the professor confused. ” What the hell happened ? “ With a sorry smile, Charles answered ” I’m afraid I can not give you the information you seek for it’s not my place to tell you. “

♦

It was getting late when you decided to leave your room. Most of the kids were back in their rooms, the other ones spending some time in front of the TV or outside. Hungry, you made your way to the kitchen. Lucky you, no one was there. At first you wanted to get a snack but your hunger told you to cook a real meal. ” It smells good, what are you cooking ? “ asked Bobby’s voice as he entered the kitchen. ” Remember how I love mexican food ? “ you answered with a wink. The mutant gave you a huge smile ” No way ! “ You chuckled. How you had missed everyone for the past year. ” You want some ? Be quick because once I have my food, I’m not starting over “ ” Sure, I missed your cooking “ ” Okay, so that makes two burritos “

♦

” That was delicious [Y/N], thank you “ ” Any time, kiddo. Coffee ? “ you answered as you grabbed both your plates and went to the sink to clean it. ” No thanks, it’s late and I won’t be able to sleep with coffee “ Looking at the clock, you saw it was past midnight. ” So, you’re a teacher now huh ? How does it feel ? “ ” Good. After all these years, it seemed like a logical choice. I love to live at the mansion and be able to share with the new students my own experience “ Listening to him, you nodded your heard from time to time. ” Well, I should go to bed, class starts early tomorrow. Have a goodnight “ You offered him a little smile ” Thanks, you too kiddo “ Before leaving the room completely, he turned around and said ” It’s really good to have you back [Y/N] “ ” And it’s good to be back “

♦

Even after two cups of coffee you felt exhausted. Your body was fine, but your mind was not really in the game. You only came back because you had a favor to ask and as soon as you’d have what you wanted, you’d be on your way again. The first time you stepped out of the mansion for something else than a mission or any casual thing was a year earlier. You left the mansion for one reason and one reason only. And it was this same reason that brought you back. You sighed deeply and left the kitchen. The whole mansion was quiet but you didn’t want to sleep just yet, you were not ready to face the nightmares.

Making your way to the danger room, you felt sadness crushing your heart. Lost in thoughts and without checking you entered the danger room. “ Careful ! “ shouted a voice. You came back to reality when Logan jumped in front of you and destroyed whatever it was that was heading your way. “ Session over “ he said and the simulation stopped, bringing back the familiar walls of the room. “ Sorry, I didn’t know you were training, I’ll leave you to it “ you said and turned around, ready to go.

He grabbed your arm. “ No, you can stay if you want “ “ Let go of me “ you said through greeted teeth. “ No “ Being on the edge made you lose your calm in the blink of an eye. You punched him as hard as you could and as many times as you could “ You leave me the fuck alone ! “ “ What is wrong with you ? “ Logan raised his voice holding his side when you stopped. “ You. You are wrong Howlett “ “ Okay, now I’m getting sick of it. Will you, for fuck’s sake tell me what I’ve done wrong for you to hate me so hard ? “ His question took you off guard and you stopped every movement. “ What do you mean, what did you do ? Don’t you know what happened ? How can you forget ? Are you really that heartless ? You disgust me “

“ Ask Charles if you want, he’ll tell you himself that I have no idea what you’re talking about because whatever the Logan you knew did, it’s not me. I’m not the same Logan you knew, and it’s too long to explain with only five words “ “ You mean that you don’t remember letting Victor Creed take my twin sister away from me ? You don’t remember how my own blood turned against me for this sick bastard ? She went with him because of you, how can you forget that ? “ Logan lost his ways and voice with your confession. So he was the reason your sister wasn’t with you ? Probably the reason you left for a whole year as well ? That was not what he was expecting.


End file.
